Retro Mafia
| image = File:RetroMafia.jpg | imagewidth = 200px | caption = Aetla | host = Prince_marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 2013-04-13 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = : #Lahiem #Slick #Vommack #Gnan #IAWY #Aura #Boquise #David #Brainy #Segul #Yuli #Vineetrika | first = Brainy | last = Vine, Segul, Slick | mvp = Slick | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince_marth85 based on own design. It began on April 13th, 2013 and ended in a Baddie win in D3 (April 21st). Game Mechanics Rules A basic mafia game with basic standard roles. *Shown in NP: Kills, Successful Saves, Bankroller Message, Certain Janitor Actions, Follow Spy *Not Shown: Spy,Block Role Description Mafia: BTSC and Group kill. Win by being in majority. *'Godfather' - Leader of the Mafia. Each night he may spy 1 player to learn their role. *'Bank Roller' - Handler of the mafia's money. Each night he may post a message into the Night Post from the Mafia. May also influence 1 player to change their vote. (Vote manip) *'Muscle man' - Strongest member of the mafia. May block a player's action each night but not the same player 2x in a row. Innocents - Win by eliminating the Mafia. *'Vigilante' - An innocent hoping to help rid the town of the Mafia. May choose to kill one player each night. *'Defender' - Protector of the Vigilante. Knows the ID of the Vigilante. As long as the Defender is alive, the Vigilante cannot die at night. *'Doctor' - The local practicer of medicine. May save one player from death each night but not the same player twice in a row. *'Spy' - Master of hiding and gathering information. May spy on 1 player each night and learn their role. *'Janitor' - Over the years, he has aquire quite a large number of skills. His night actions are determined by a die roll: 1 - Kill, 2 - Spy, 3 - Block, 4 - Save, 5 - No action, 6 - Choice *'Officer' - Town's best police officer. Will arrest a player at night blocking their action. Released the next morning before the vote. (Block) *'Mayor' - Most influential man in town. Can have his votes count for up to x3. *'Night watch' - Keeps watch for suspicious activity. Follows 1 player each night to see who they target Independant - Out of 5 potential targets must outlive 3, 1 of which must be RID killed. *'Grim Reaper' - Ghostly being who ushers people to the afterlife. May attempt to RID kill 1 player each night. Leaves the game upon achieving wincon. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies: *Slick - Bankroller *Segul - Godfather *Vineetrika - Muscle Man Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster Host: Prince marth85 #Lahiem - Vigilante - Lynched D1 #Slick - Bankroller #Vommack - Spy - Killed end of game #Gnanforu - Night Watch - Lynched D2 #IAWY - Defender - Killed end of game #Auramyna - Mayor - Killed N2 by Mafia #Boquise - Officer - Killed end of game #David - Doctor - Killed end of game #Brainy - Grim Reaper - Killed N1 by Mafia #Segul - Godfather #Yuli - Janitor - Lynched D3 #Vineetrika - Muscle Man Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games